Love Brings Us Closer
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: A young baby girl is found by North. Tooth takes her and names her Crystal. 8 years later, a 6 year old girl named Alisha is found by North. She is taken in by North. When the Guardians plan to discuss the upcoming wedding between Jack Frost and Skyrela Delgado, another Spirit of Winter, a plan is set for the two girls. But, can love bring them closer? Cover is Sky's dress.
1. Prologue

**Love Brings Us Closer**

**A/N: Someone tell me if someone's done this already cause I don't want to copy.**

**Prologue**

North heard the crying of a young child. A baby girl. He searched and found her. The baby girl had striking white hair, light grey eyes that were almost white, and pale skin. The little girl had no note, no mother, nothing. It was just her. North frowned deeply, taking the child inside.

All 5 Guardians were gathered together; Tooth, Bunny, North, Jack, and Sandy. The little girl was in the center, giggling.

"North, what're we going to do?" Bunny asked.

North was silent as he thought.

"We can't just abandon her." Jack spoke.

"We will not abandon her." North decided.

Tooth had remained silent, watching the little baby. "She kind of looks like one of my mini fairies."

All eyes settled on Tooth. Then and there it was decided that the little girl would be raised by Tooth. Tooth took the little girl back with her, naming her Crystal because her eyes certainly shone like one.

**8 Years Later **

North heard a child whimpering. He again searched for the child, eventually finding a young girl, around 6. She had chocolate brown eyes, chocolate brown, curly hair, reaching the middle of her back, and tanned skin. The young girl's eyes were wide in fear and she was pressed in a corner. North looked around.

"Ah, North old friend!" Pitch said, a sadistic smirk on his face.

North took out his sword, standing in front of the young girl protectively. "You will not harm this innocent child."

Pitch laughed cruelly. "And what're you going to do about it?"

North gripped his swords. "I will protect this child."

North was met with silence. He sheathed his swords and knelt down to the young girl's level. She was still pressed in the corner, her eyes wide as saucers. North held out his hand.

"Are you alright, little one?" North asked.

The young girl hesitantly took North's hand, nodding.

"What's your name?" North asked.

"I'm...I'm Alisha." The young girl-Alisha-said.

"I think I'll call you Ali." North said, smiling warmly at the Sky.

Ali gave a shy smile back, hesitantly coming out of the corner. North smiled warmly, guiding Ali out of where she was originally. North led the young girl back to the pole. There, he made sure she was fed and knew where she would sleep.

**1 Year Later **

It's now a year later and Alisha is now 7 and Crystal is now 9. Crystal has still the same striking white hair, grey eyes, and pale skin, but added to her is now a set of golden fairy-like wings and a crystal pendant on her head.

Alisha hasn't changed a lot. Her hair's only gotten longer, but she's still shy.

All five Guardians were gathered again, discussing what to do. Both girls possessed incredible power. Power that Pitch desperately wanted to get his hands on. And it would be disaster if he did.

"What're we going to do, North?" Tooth asked. "We can't just lock them up, but we can't allow Pitch opportunities to get them. Or even try."

"Tooth's right. Those girls are powerful." Jack said. "If Pitch got them or even tried to..." He trailed off.

"Jack's right." A voice said. It was Sky's, Jack's fiancé. Like Jack, she's the Spirit of Winter. "These girls are too powerful to risk it."

Sky had striking strawberry blonde hair, deep violet eyes, and dark skin. She wore a deep purple tank top, jeans, and brown leather boots. All eyes fell on her as she stepped up next to her lover.

"These girls need to be protected and need to be somewhere where they can be easily gotten to if Pitch does attempt to get them." Sky continues.

Silence fell on the Guardians as they thought about what Sky said. North was the first to speak.

"Sky's right. Both girls should remain here."

Tooth cried out. "No! I need Crystal!"

Sky sighed, walking over to Tooth. "Toothiana, this is for the best."

Tooth sighed. "It's Tooth and I know that, but I need Crystal!"

"I'm sorry, Tooth, but Crystal needs to remain here." North said.

Tooth sighed, defeated. "Alright."

Sky gave Tooth a quick hug before going back over to her fiancé's side.

North clapped cheerily. "Now! Onto a happier note!" He looked at Sky and Jack. "When is the wedding?"

Jack blushed slightly. "Um...in 2 days..."

Bunny smirked. "You nervous, mate?"

Jack laughed slightly. "Yeah."

North chuckled. "Well...let's start preparing!"

**A/N: Probably not my best work. But, yeah. So...I am a supporter of Jack/Tooth, but I'd like to do Sky/Jack. If you're into Star Wars the Clone Wars and you've read my stories, then you probably know who Sky is. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Love Bring Us Closer **

**A/N: So, this part is getting ready for the wedding. The cover is Sky's wedding dress. **

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I got the image from Google Images! **

**Chapter 1**

**That Night **

Sky was wrapped up in Jack's arms, asleep. Jack stroked her cheek. He couldn't believe the wedding was in 2 days. He was so nervous. The night before, North, Sandy, and Bunny said they were going to have a bachelor party, whatever that was. Tooth was taking Sky out to find a dress in the morning. Jack kissed Sky's forehead, drifting to sleep as well.

**The Next Morning **

Sky woke up first, mainly cause Tooth was buzzing around her.

"Come on! Come on!" Tooth said excitedly.

Sky groaned, rubbing her eyes. "Wha...?"

"It's time to find a dress!" Tooth grinned, making Sky laugh.

"Alright." Sky got up and Tooth started dragging her out.

"Whoa!" Sky said, stumbling.

"Come on, come on!" Tooth exclaimed.

Sky laughed and let Tooth drag her into the wedding dress store.

**Back at the Pole **

Jack, North, Bunny, and Sandy were all together.

"You nervous, mate?" Bunnt asked Jack.

Jack nodded. "Very."

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" North exclaimed. "Let's get ready!"

**A/N: I know it's short. I really wanted to update. I promise there will be a longer one.**


End file.
